Test Your Might
by WraithScribe
Summary: A tale of a bet gone wrong during the events of Deadly Alliance


**Test Your Might**

Kung Lao's breath danced in front of his face as he gazed over the nearby village from the mountainside. The steam curved up and outward from his mouth. The shape hovered around his lips until it vaguely resembled the dragon sign for the tournament. He had to shake off the illusion in his own mind. He had been so focused on the journey and the battles ahead, that he thought maybe the freezing cold was finally getting to him.

His traveling party had briefly stopped for a moment while journeying through this plane of the Outworld. This portion had resembled rural China in the early turn of Earthrealm's history. They had been traversing the landscape for a few days and had not seen the sun rise once. It seemed to be a land of perpetual night and cold. The realm's original name had been long forgotten. As with the rest of Outworld, it had been one of Shao Khan's many conquests thousands of years ago. It was difficult for Lao to think about what the realm was like before. He knew that any time Outworld merged with another world, the effects on the acquisition were always different.

The mountainside they were descending, was bathed in the moonlight. A nearby village also glowed bright in the center of a nearby valley. Lao recognized the signs that humans inhabited it. Safe spots in this world were few and far between. This place could be group's respite for the night.

"There…" he pointed to the village. "We'll rest down there for the night and move out at first sign of daybreak."

"About time….." Johnny Cage muttered under his breath. Lao pretended not hear it.

The monk's travel party consisted of his longtime allies Major Jax Briggs, Princess Kitana, Lt. Sonya Blade and the flashy movie star. While it wasn't their first journey to the dead realm, the reason had become personal this time. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi murdered their friend and longtime Champion, Liu Kang. The goal of saving their home world was fresh in their minds, but none of them could help being motivated by the thirst for revenge on their oldest adversaries.

The thirst seemed to dry up Kung Lao the most. His friends have noticed his temperament in this new encounter with Tsung. While he was known for being a peaceful man, Liu's death had brought new flight to his attitude. He assumed leadership of the group immediately and almost commanded it at times. His personality became a stark contrast of what it used to be. His allies had known him to be quiet and easy-going. The peaceful version of Kung Lao was also quite literal. The wisecracks his allies had made through their journeys together had always gone over his head. The shift in his personality made him become a malcontent, relying on cynicism and sarcasm to push him through one day to the next.

He pushed on for days without rest or food, trained in his Shaolin Fist while the others slept. He seemed to always be on edge. Kung Lao had allowed the image of his fallen brother's body push him to his limits. It was transparent to the others that he wanted to prove something. It was clear that his primary motivation was now revenge. For him to finally suggest the thought of rest showed the rest of the party that he may calm down for now.

"OIA charters have never picked up on this location, Sonya." Urged Jax. "We need to proceed with protocol here."

"Lay off, Briggs." Chided Sonya. "The radar and GPS has no hostile readings for miles. This is a safe haven."

"Regardless, Lieutenant, we are in new territory according to Earth." Jax shot back. "Let's try to act a bit professional."

As the group entered the village, they noticed their presence brought tension to the locals. The villagers were adorned in simple garb and looked nervous at the sight of the Earthrealm warriors. Doors slammed and lights were quickly extinguished on the houses they passed. They walked through the town square to a large building in the center. It was the brightest building in the village. It resembled that of a tavern. The outside appearance flooded the air with music and smells of fine cuisine. Food, beverage and rest here seemed like an oasis. That oasis was only a few steps away.

Entering the tavern proved an unlikely atmosphere for the group. Three long tables that stretched the whole length of the inside hall were filled with Tarkata who were feasting. The human keepers of this place stood by nervously watching. The crowds gaze turned toward the Earthrealm warriors. They instantly roared at the sight of them.

"Well I, for one, COMPLETELY misread the room." Johnny quipped.

The Tarkata that were closest to them began to lurk around them in a circle around the group. This was a typical pack move of the species before they lunged into battle. A loud growl thundered from behind them from proceeding.

"Enough!" the voice roared. The sound was gutteral and muffled, but loud enough to command the room.

The Tarkata opened up their formation for a single figure to walk through. The figure was clad in decorative purple and black armor bestowed onto the elders of Tarkatan tribes. The difference here was in the posture. While all Tarkata had a hunch, slumped posture, this one was upright. It stood straight up. The figure was clearly of an influential position.

"Baraka…" Kung Lao said as he had recognized the voice. "You look well for some one split in half from the crotch up."

"Earthrealm scum." Retorted the mutant general. " Much has changed about me since the Netherrealm war."

He was right. Since the conflict with Shinnok had ceased, Baraka's mannerisms and appearance were different from the first few conflicts Lao had with him. The first time Lao had met him in battle, he was still an impish Tarkata. He fought widly, undisciplined with no technique, rather just raw power. Gone now were the staples than ran up his body, held together with Quan Chi's sorcery. The beast had now looked completely healed. His foreman blade pointed at Lao, was fully extended from his right arm.

"Other camps had reported your presence in these woods. What brings you to my territory?"

"You know damn well why we're here." said Lao. "Fetch us your masters."

Baraka let out a roaring laugh at the bizarre request.

"You have nerve, human." He said in between laughs. "We Tarkata have no master. You look upon their leader."

"So you serve neither Shang Tsung or Quan Chi?" interrupted Jax.

"We will serve whosoever comes out of the conflict alive." Responded Baraka. "Their alliance will last only for so long. We will wait for them to tear each other apart."

"Fear not, monster. I will help accelerate that end." Kung Lao replied quickly. "You can have this pitiful realm once I'm done."

The other Earthrealm warriors looked at each other after hearing this. Lao's need for revenge was finally boiling over.

"No!" grunted Baraka. "You will not interfere with the outcome of this realm. It is not yours to decide upon."

Sonya pushed her way through the crowd right up to Baraka's face. She was within inches of the Tarkatan General's steel smile.

"It will be our problem once one of them decides that they want to pick up where Shao Khan left off." She quipped. "You know they will come back to Earth. They always do."

"I may make a claim to your realm, one day, when I'm emperor." replied Baraka. His permanent smile looked as if I had gotten bigger with that statement.

"Mutants finally understand jokes…" Johnny said aloud.

Kung Lao looked at the back wall and noticed a podium for used for feats of strength testing. A familiar smile came back to him.

"Baraka." He started. "Considering your feelings on the matter, would you care to place a wager on it?"

This piqued the general's interest.

"What did you have in mind?" snorted Baraka, with an air of condescension.

"You and I in a game of 'Test Your Might'." Kung Lao shot back.

A long silence passed over a few moments. Finally, Baraka muttered.

"Fine. Name your terms."

The Tarkatans let out a collective cheer that sounded more like a thunderous roar.

"You lose and you lead us to the Deadly Alliance." Stated Kung Lao. "We lose, and we head back to Earthrealm and let the Alliance destroy themselves, like you say they will."

"What?!" Sonya interrupted. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Jax's metal hand grasped itself around Kung Lao's bicep and spun him around in his direction.

"I sure hope you know what you're suggesting here." Jax said in a short tone. "You know the steel in their forearms gives him a huge advantage.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Retorted Lao. "Lest you forget, I'm a Shaolin Monk."

"You sure sound like one." Quipped Johnny Cage sarcastically. "I always knew them to be the braggy type."

"I've had training in this specific skill, Johnny." Kung Lao came back. "I can handle this."

He started to walk toward the podium. Kitana gently reached for his shoulder. He turned around to address her.

"You could very well be putting us at risk." She dryly remarked.

"Have faith, Kitana." He said back. "You believed in Liu once. He and I are almost one in the same. I know what I'm doing here."

Baraka and Kung Lao took turns at the podium smashing whatever object was put in front of them. They splintered wood beams, cracked stone blocks and burned holes through steel anvils all with their fists. The large ruby blocks had proven interesting, but both of them were able to split them in half.

The final test was a diamond block for both of the contestants. Even with their supernatural abilities, this task both made them nervous. Baraka got up to the podium first. He showed signs of strain and fatigue. It could have been all of those ales shoved down his gullet between turns. He slowly raised his left forearm and with the others and let out a yell. His closed fist was stopped by the diamond block which had spider cracked upon impact. Baraka had let out a yell of pain as he flailed around in disappointment. He had shown his true colors in front of his pack.

Kung Lao couldn't contain his laughter at the sight but calmed quickly as the innkeepers switched out the slighted cracked diamond block for a fresh one. As he walked to the podium, it seemed as if everything else around him had slowed down. He took a standing meditation position in front of the block and began to even out his breathing. Each time he blinked in this position a vision flashed in his inner mind. The first was the image of him holding Liu Kang's broken body on the Lei Tai of the Shaolin Temple. The others were of him mercilessly punching Shang Tsung while he begged for mercy. Suddenly, while his eyes were closed, steam slowly rose from his skin until it engulfed in flames. The fire took the shape of a dragon that wrapped itself around Kung Lao's figure. The Earthrealm warriors stared at each other in shock. They had seen this before from Liu, every time he dealt a victory blow to their main antagonist.

The dragon disappeared as Kung Lao let out a huge battle-cry.

"YAAAAAAAAHH!"

Upon impact with Kung Lao's fist, the diamond split evenly in half, falling to the floor. Shards of diamond sprayed the closer onlookers, including Baraka. Once had even embedded itself into the side of his face adding further insult to injury.

Pleased with himself, Kung Lao stood up and smiled over his handiwork. Steam continued to rise from his skin as if it was hot steel just doused in water. He strutted his way confidently to Baraka as his friends let out loud cheers.

"How about it, General?" jeered Kung Lao. "Can we put an end to this rivalry, finally? Tell me where Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are."

Baraka had pulled out the shard of diamond from his face before replying.

They are in the connecting territory of Leonia. It is one of the areas of Edenia to still be merged with Outworld." Replied Baraka. "Shang's palace is there. You'll only need to follow the green beam of light that reaches the heavens. He has connected himself to a limitless supply of souls."

"Tell me then, Baraka." Replied Kung Lao. "How do we get there?"

"A portal nexus is a day's walk. Head east of here." Answered the beaten Tarkatan.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" questioned the monk.

"Because we have mutual interests in this regard." He replied. "Also, I stand lose loyalty of my brethren if my word is anything less than Oak… or diamond in your case."

"I hope the next time we cross paths, it will be as allies, Baraka." Kung Lao replied. "Go with peace."

Baraka merely put his head down in shame as Kung Lao walked toward his friends. Johnny Cage put his arm around the monk's shoulder.

"I knew you had it in you, the whole time!" Way to go pal."

"Riiiiight…." Quipped Sonya. "Let's get a move on."

The five turned and walked outside of the bar. The tarkata let them pass into the night.

Still in his shamed position, Baraka called out to a silent force.

"Reptile." He beckoned. "Reveal yourself."

The green clad ninja suddenly appeared next to him in full view. He had been next to him the whole time under the guise of invisibility.

"What is thy bidding, massssster?" questioned the creature.

"They have a day of traveling ahead of them." Baraka replied. "Take a squadron and follow them. Cut that time in half."

With that a gust of wind closed the doors and windows to the tavern. Lighting struck one of the innkeepers which helped reveal the figure's true form. He revealed himself to be Raiden, the Earthrealm's protector, God of Thunder and Lighting.

"I don't think so, beast" boomed the Thunder God. He shot forth a lighting bolt that connected with Reptile. The creature was sent flying back against the nearest wall.

"I know you are human in this realm, Raiden." Baraka shouted at the deity. "Do you really think you can risk it against me and all of my men here?"

Raiden lips curled back into a smile as his solid white eyes flashed.

"You seem to be the betting type, Baraka." He replied. "Would you care to place a wager?"


End file.
